1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to a collapsible blanket or mat assembly which offers multiple uses, and which may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the assembly to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible objects have recently become popular with both adults and children. Examples of such collapsible objects are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,812 (Norman), 5,467,794 (Zheng) and 5,560,385 (Zheng) in the form of collapsible structures. These structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use. As such, these structures are being enjoyed by many people in many different applications.
Another example of a collapsible object is a beach blanket as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,333 (Kaiser et al.). The beach blanket has a large springy hoop that is retained inside a blanket. The hoop is inserted into the blanket via a slit provided in an edge of the blanket. The beach blanket can be twisted and folded into a reduced configuration.